User blog:ErdamonPL/Siegenn - the Omnipotent Magus (Rework!)
|alttype = |date = 32.14.2014 (Yey, this year) |rangetype = Ranged |health = 20 |attack = 30 |spells = 100 |difficulty = 50 |hp = 324 (+ 90) |mana = 280 (+ 55) |damage = 45 (+ 3) |range = 650 |armor = 14 (+ 2.6) |magicresist = 30 (+ 0) |attackspeed = 0.600 (+ 3%) |healthregen = 5.0 (+ 0.7) |manaregen = 7.0 (+ 0.5) |speed = 340 }} Siegenn, the Omnipotent Magus ' is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Siegenn sends out a sphere made of raw magic. Sphere travels in a line and passes through enemy targets, every time Sphere hits enemy unit in it's path it deals damage to enemy. Spellsphere slows down marked targets equal to % of their current health (slow's % cannot exceed a threshold *Projectile speed: 2000 *Spellsphere's AoE: 125 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 1150 }} Siegenn shifts targeted enemy unit's abillity power* to himself and sends out bolt of energy dealing damage to a target . After 4 seconds, Siegenn shifts abillity power back to owner. Siegenn also drains abillity power from the targets near the primary target and deals 75% of damage to them. However, abillity power from near enemy champions, minions and monsters is reduced. *Even if enemy have less than 15/25/35/45/55 Abillity power, Siegenn will still gain this amount no matter what. *Damage is applied after Siegenn drains abillity power. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 750 }} Siegenn focuses his powers against selected target, dealing magic damage and reducing it's magic resistance for 3 seconds. Siegenn doubles reduced magic resistance against selected target, applies half of it to nearby target and silences the target for a duration. *AoE: 250 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= 625 }} Siegenn unleashes great blast of Arcane energy dealing massive magic damage to selected target. Energy coming from Arcane Blast starts to bounce around nearby enemy units dealing 75% of damage to each subsequent target until all will units in range be hit by Arcane Blast, however, primary target can be hit twice by Arcane Blast but then it takes 25% of damage instead of 75% (once it starts to bounce around other targets again, it will continue on dealing 75% of damage) *Bounce range: 450 |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= Mana |range= }} Theoretical Item Build Lore Once Siegenn was born, everyone from his family knew that he has really strong magical potential. Since he was raised in wealthy house, it was no problem for his parents to hire true mage to teach him and develop his inner powers. When Siegenn grown up, he graduated and went to Demacia to join Holy Order. There, he passed an exam to join the exorcists to make a good use of his powers. Siegenn's first job was going to Freljord, in order to investigate the anomalies happening in a northern part of nation, he went there along with Yuurei. After a few days away, they reached the border of northern Freljord, armed and ready, they started investigation. All they noticed was the weird lights on the top on the mountains, so they went straight into there. They have found two ice creatures fighting. Yuurei without hasitation started to attack them both, one of those ran away while the other one stayed there to fight off newcomers. Yuurei's confidence blinded her, which caused her to make a big mistake. She ran at the monster alone and just tried to kill it no matter what, while Siegenn was infilcted with some kind of curse so he couldn't fight. After a struggle between the girl and a monster, she was too wounded to fight, once monster was about to deal finishing blow, Siegenn's body consumed the curse increasing his powers. With use of new abillities he tried vanquish creature, but it ran away. Once they went back to Demacia, Siegenn left Yuurei and decided to fight alone. Siegenn decided to join the league to complete his task of purifing the world. Quotes Upon selection *"Step aside, the real magus is coming!" Attacking *"As you wish, summoner" *"Magic shall enlight them!" *"They are even more than fools..." *"Give up, or face the unlimited magic!" *"My potential is truly endless!" *"Prove your courage, and fight!" *"Oh, the possiblities..." *"This is not even a challenge" Movement *"My only restriction, is mortality..." *"Look beyond the limits" *"Ascencion is nigh!" *"Only few mages can rule many" *"With pleasure" *"Into battle, summoner!" *"No one can stop my powers" *"Power without limit!" *"Borders are meant to be crossed..." Joke *"I can see your future... but I won't tell you" *"I know who is your true love!... I'll tell you when you'll be mature enough" Taunt (Animation concept: Siegenn randomly casts lightnings from the sky to strike around him, while doing that he says his quote) *"Only i can hold this power, nobody else!" *"You won't earn the same powers as I, even if you will study them rest of your life!" *"Crossing borders who no one crossed before can give you more than you expect!" When casting Power shift *"So much more!" *"Your power goes to me!" *"Mine!" Give up weaklings *"Look how fragile you are!" *"You, are, Doomed..." *"Nothing can save you now!" Arcane Blast *"The last chapter of your story!" *"I ASCEND!" *"TRUE POWER!" Changelog 05.01.2014 -Added quotes and lore 01.01.2014 -Reworked Author's Comments Alrighty, as my late gift for you: rework! If someone's wondering why i did that is because i looked at him and i figured out what's his real problem, he had a little of reliable nukes as for mage which mage him more of a utillity mage (only Utility) But his utillity wasn't good enough to make him a support. So, i hope this will fix his problems and define him better, also, with this rework, Siegenn gains more reliable sources of damage. Tell me what you think, did i made him better? What should be fixed? Which Siegenn you liked more, old or new? Go ahead and comment (or els...) (And yes, he will recive new lore and quotes) Previous version of Siegenn Category:Custom champions